therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Quickstart
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Foreword from Aef I have been playing since 12 Dec '15, about six weeks at time of writing, so, initially at least, this will not be the most informed guide. Comments and suggestions for alterations and additions would be welcome. As I recall, when you first start you get a 24 hour(?) buff called Enthusiasm or something like that. Make the most of it, because Therian Saga is a lot of patience and idling while things get done. Because of this buff, I suggest you make sure you have plenty of time available on the day you start playing. The game is fairly deep and extensive with lots of crafting and other things to do. If you know you like that sort of thing, invest in some Blue Crowns right at the outset and add a couple of extra characters to your account to, hopefully(?), take advantage of the Enthusiasm buff and because you will later use them to support each other with resources. If you can, allocate a few crowns for an extra task queue slot, extra tool slot and extra companion slot. These are account wide and will apply to all current and future characters on the same account. Initial Character(s) Making your choice for you is not the purpose of this guide, but advising you as to best options is. I would suggest Mountains and Metal as being the best combination of origin and craft field at the outset. This is entirely because Mountain is a slightly more difficult terrain at the outset and Metal is the most lucrative first trade. The game requires good character income to progress easily so that makes Metal an optimal choice. Don't feel obliged to make the above choices. They are just my recommendation for easiest entre into the game. If you invested in some crowns then I'd suggest Fashioning and then Wood or Fauna as the next best choices. Fashioning is also fairly lucrative and will help you kit out your other characters, while Wood and Fauna are excellent support trades. Open a browser window for each character you have and start them simultaneously. Hope Island The newbie area is completely trivial to complete, though it does introduce the basic game mechanics well. The only thing you absolutely have to remember to do here is to completely train your Exploration at the Explorer's Camp. Don't just unlock the skill, make sure to also train it another five times. You may want to consider taking the time to explore northeast and west of the Explorer's Camp to find, as far as I know, the only two hidden locations on Hope Island. Apart from one glass of Rhumbular, you do not need to buy anything here. A common misconception is the raising exp depends on the total stat. How fast you gain experience is about the difference between your natural stat and the task difficulty. Craneharbor Work as a Falconer agent As soon as you arrive, note your staring point, then travel to Crane Harbor, click the fourth tab and then the button "Work as a Falconer agent". This is a daily activity that will earn you 25 silver for the sake of travel time and 10 seconds of action. An exceptional guide & other companions If the quest "An exceptional guide" is available and takes less than 25 mins per tick (which would be because of the Enthusiasm buff), then it is worth doing that immediately, though you may prefer a faster pace and to go back to your starting point to continue with your trade's training. In either case, you will eventually reach a point in training where you need to hire a crafting companion (not the earlier apprentice). You should hire the guide before you hire the crafting companion for best gain in Leadership skill. This skill is vital later and time consuming to advance if you do things in poor order. Note the slider or companion hiring dialogs. This must be at at least 100% for you to successfully hire any companion. If you are not a Fashioner and look around the map, you will find that there is another trade companion you can hire which will complement the third of your trade skills. It is worth hiring this one right after the first one. You will probably need around 8 attempts on the slider to successfully hire the second companion since you will almost certainly need to get a successful skill raise first so that you have enough Leadership (Authority) to be able to manage your apprentice and all three companions. Characters training Fauna will have a slight issue here. You can have at most four companions, so you will have to postpone hiring your second craft companion to leave a slot open for your tamed pets. Training With all four companions hired, return to your training and get through it as fast as possible. It is important, early on, to optimize for skill gain. The higher your skill, the better items you will be able to make and sell later. Supplies It is important to take time to check the trade merchants for the tools you need for your craft. Blades, chisels, hare pelts, ingots, ore, salt tannin etc are not abundant otherwise and you will almost certainly run out of them if you do not check the merchants fairly frequently. The player base is often very helpful if you run out of relevant materials and it can be worth asking for help if you end up unable to proceed. You can usually get some supplies at your initial trainer and the places they send you to, as well as in Hawkoria merchant and other districts. Make sure you know where these are and get in the habit of checking them regularly. Money Money is vital and the process of gaining the resources to make things that you can then sell is time consuming, but this is your next objective. Generally, crafting is a three stage process involving gathering, refining then crafting. Take the time to work out what the most lucrative product is per time and materials spent in the overall crafting process. Your first objective is around 2 gold and this can take a while. You will always have the daily Falconer task to bump your funds up by 25 silver at the start of the day and you will then spend around 10 of that on materials you need to craft with. When you go to craft something, if you hover over the item in the crafting panel, it will show you the base value of that item. This roughly doubles with each material tier and also about doubles when you go from Regular to Exceptional/Superior quality. Your own home This is an important point in development and the reason for the initial 2 gold that you want. It is vital that you check the game guide for what resources are available in which parts of Hawkoria before you buy the concession for a deed in whichever area best suits you. There is actually no point defaulting to a deed in the Plains of Hawkoria if you are working, for example, with Metal or Wood, where Highaerie Hills is a good place, or Fashioning, where Goldenfog plains are fairly good. The deed will cost you around 60 silver, the walls and roof of a tent will cost a few more, and then it will cost you another 40 silver to expand your deed enough to be able to place the tent. Six weeks after starting playing and with four characters supporting my first character, I am just about to create my first harvesting placement for my first character. That said, I have focused more on raising my skills than on raising cash and I decided to save 2 gold by making the twenty stone foundations I need, a time consuming option. You can probably get your first gathering station set up in half that time if you focus more on raising cash than I did. Companion Storage The first point in doing all this is that you can leave your companions in your home allowing you to have four active companions and as many more as you need. This is initially most important for people with characters pursuing Fauna, and so Taming. Passive Gathering Beyond that, you can add crafting to your home and allocate crafting companions to work there, constantly harvesting resources and so saving you lots of time. Naturally, it costs more money to add crafting placements and to hire more companions to do the work for you. Subsequent Trades Whether you have one or more characters, you will almost certainly want to add more trades to your character's abilities. If you hover over a trade on your character's skill list (press C), you will be able to see where you can learn that. It will be fairly obvious what secondary and further trades might be useful to your character but, for example, Fashioners (making cloth, leather and jewellery) might go for Flora (horticulture), Fauna (hunting), and Stone (extraction). Learning each new trade will cost you 50 silver and some time. Using those trades to support your initial trade will cost you even more time. For this reason I strongly advise the purchase of those extra characters if you are able to do that. You can always just create multiple accounts, however, benefits like extra slots are account wide so it is much the better option to have extra characters on the same account.